The Lady in Black: A Supernatural Musical Episode
by Purrrin
Summary: Here's a take on what a Supernatural Musical Episode could be like. Sam and Dean are having a fight and suddenly everyone start singing! With the help of Castiel they try to find the source of this mystery. Medley file provided!
1. Chapter 1

**The Lady in Black – A Supernatural Musical Episode (1/2)**

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Your average Supernatural Episode. You'll get a girl of the week as well as hints of Sam/Dean and Dean/Cas if you want to see it.**  
**

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the Supernatural Musical Episode. You may know shows like Buffy got a musical episode where the characters started singing, but unfortunately, Sam and Dean haven't gotten the chance yet to prove their musical talent except for maybe forty seconds of Bon Jovi's Dead or Alive. Now here's a take on what a Supernatural musical episode could be like.

In order to make it feel as real as possible, I created a song-medley-file for you to listen to during the chapter. This file can be downloaded via the first link for you to play on the media player of your choice or listened to on youtube via the second link. In any case, you'll have to pause the medley after each musical part and resume playback as soon as they start singing the next song.

I hope you enjoy reading and listening to this story as much as I enjoyed creating it. Thanks a lot!

The medley file (mp3 + YouTube links provided):

_"mitglied(dot)multimania(dot)de/purrrin" _(without quotation marks, replace (dot) with real dots and copy to your webbrowser)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters of the Supernatural universe. The lyrics and music are property of their respective owners.

Now let's get started!

* * *

**THEN**

**//****TRACK 01  
****+++ACDC – You Shook Me All Night Long+++**

_**[start playback & keep reading during instrumental part]**_

(A concert hall, filled with crowds of people.)

(Colorful spotlights illuminating the band on the stage)

_Guitarist: _(lifting his guitar for a heartfelt solo)

Lead Singer: (into the mic) Do you want another song?

Crowd: (cheering)

Lead Singer: You'll get another song!!

Crowd: (cheering)

Lead Singer: Here's _You_ _Shook me all Night long_!

Crowd: (cheering, applauding)

_Lead Singer: (singing) She was a fast machine _

_She kept her motor clean _

_She was the best damn woman I had ever seen _

_She had the sightless eyes _

_Telling me no lies _

_Knockin' me out with those American thighs _

_Taking more than her share _

_Had me fighting for air _

_She told me to come but I was already there_

_'Cause the walls start shaking _

_The earth was quaking _

_My mind was aching _

_And we were making it and you _

_Shook me all night long _

_Yeah you _

_Shook me all night long_

_Yeah you shook me_

_Yeah you shook me_

_All night long._

_** [stop playback]**_

**//****FIN**

The crowd started cheering and shouting with joy as Ionas Gualtiero put the microphone down and bowed. "Thanks so much" he said, waving at the crowd, sweat dropping from his forehead. The spotlight was burning in his eyes. He felt terribly exhausted, but there was still one song to go.

The fans didn't calm down.

"Alright, alright, I know what you want." He smiled at the crowd. "So, what's wrong with you guys? Have you fallen asleep? I want to see your hands up in the air!!"

The music started again.

Ionas Gualtiero prepared for the encore. The spotlight had been blinding him all night, but somehow, right now, he felt as if the lights started flickering. _It's just the exhaustion_, he thought, _it has to be_. But suddenly there was a strange noise on the headset. It hurt his ears; he pulled the device out and felt himself dropping to the floor in a sudden fit of dizziness. Immediately his band members were there with him, but as he lifted his head, his eyes met those of a single woman among the crowd, with long black her and a glittering dark dress. She looked at him as if she knew him and in her face he could read an expression of sadness and regret.

The noise was gone and Ionas shook his head.

"What's wrong, man?" The drummer helped him get back on his feet. "Do you want us to call a doctor?"

"No." Ionas wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "I'm fine. I was just feeling a little dizzy. I'm alright now." He waved at the crowd and his fans immediately started to cheer again, relieved that their idol was doing well again.

Ionas turned to his band members. "Music!" he commanded and seconds later the sound of drums, guitars and keyboards filled the hall again.

Ionas waited for his entrance, he took a deep breath and started singing: _"Everytime I think of you…"_ He froze. His voice hadn't hit a single note.

His band members stared at him in shock. Never before had they heard him sing that much off key.

Ionas swallowed and tried the second verse. "_Tell me, honey, do you love me, too?_"

Some people among the crowed started to laugh, others shook their head in disbelief.

"What's wrong, dude?" the keyboarder whispered to Ionas.

Ionas stared at the microphone in his hands and then back at the crowd, searching for the strange woman he had seen a few seconds ago, but he couldn't find her anymore.

"Dammit!" he shouted, embarrassment coloring his cheeks in bright red, as he rushed off stage.

"Ionas!" His manager ran towards him. "What happened to your voice?!"

Ionas pushed him aside. "Out of my way! This show is over."

* * *

**NOW**

"It's not about your smelly socks on the floor, Dean." Sam turned around. He felt exhausted. He was so tired of arguing, but his brother did his best to get on his nerves. "And it's not about the molding pizza in the sink. Not really."

Dean turned his head. "Oh, the pizza's already moldy? That's a pity."

"Dean!"

"No, honestly, Sam. Is that my fault? I'm sorry I'm living my life the way I am. I'm sorry if you can't stand it."

"I can't stand this mess you're leaving in every room, all the gross food you devour all day and the fact that you seem to be doing this just in order to make me angry."

"I am. A little bit" Dean admitted.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I don't know how I am supposed to survive this."

"What?"

"You."

"Thanks." Dean's face became serious. "You know what _I_ can't stand? I can't stand it that you're always nagging at me. Are you my mother? It's not like you didn't have your own faults." He paused. "At least I drink beer and not blood like a freaking vampire!"

"Don't start with that again, Dean!"

"Don't you start again with that! Sam!!"

**//****TRACK 02  
****+++Various Artists - Fight Medley+++**

_Sam: I don't wanna talk_

_About things we've gone through_

_Though it's hurting me_

_Now it's history_

Dean: (shocked) Dude, you didn't just… do that.

Sam: Do what?

Dean: Sing? You just sang. You sang ABBA.

Sam: …I guess…

Dean: (turning away) You're such a freak.

Sam: Yeah thanks. That's all you ever do. Criticize me, insult me.

Dean: I insult you? You're insulting me all the time.

Sam: If you just _tried_ not to do everything in defiance that I don't like, we'd get along much better.

Dean: I've done so much for you, Sam. You have no right to say that to me.

(pointing his finger at Sam)

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me, I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under_

Sam: … You just sang, too.

Dean: Don't you dare change the subject, Sam! I have given everything for you and you're spurning it!!

Sam: No, Dean, this is about you!

_You're as cold as ice _

_you're willing to sacrifice our love _

Dean: (ironically) Yeah, right. The problem with our relationship is that we can't even get divorced.

_Sam: you never take advice _

Dean: Not from you, at least.

_someday you'll pay the price I know_

_I've seen it before it happens all the time _

_closing the door you leave the world behind _

_you're digging for gold you're throwing away _

_a fortunate feeling but someday you'll pay_

Dean: We'll see who pays in the end. I've had enough of this crap.

(takes his bag to leave)

_I know that I can't take no more _

_It ain't no lie_

_I wanna see you out that door_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye..._

_Bye Bye_

_Dean, Sam: Don't wanna be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_

_Dean: You may hate me but it ain't no lie,_

_Dean, Sam: Baby, bye, bye, bye..._

_Bye Bye_

_Don't really wanna make it tough,_

_I just wanna tell you that I had enough._

_Sam: It might sound crazy,_

_But it ain't no lie,_

_Dean, Sam: Baby, bye, bye, bye_

**//****FIN  
**

Dean grabbed his bag and turned around to leave, when suddenly Castiel appeared a few inches before him. "Oh, come on, not _you_ now!" Dean greeted angered.

Castiel looked at him with a grave expression. "We have a serious problem. Something terrible has happened, Dean." He paused. "…I sang."

"What." Dean lifted his eyebrow. "Something like _Kumbaya my Lord_?"

"No, it was _The Earth Song_ by Michael Jackson."

Dean stared at him with huge eyes. "Wow. You've really got a problem there."

"Wait, wait, wait." Sam stood up and lifted his hands as if to calm everyone down. "You mean, you sang too?"

"What do you mean, _too_?" Castiel replied.

Dean rolled his eyes and put the bag down again. "We were just _singing_ a fight."

* * *

The café was already filled with a few people even though it was so early in the morning. Raindrops were falling against the large windows facing the street.

Dean watched business men hurrying to work and kids strolling to school until a young waitress walked towards their table. She was wearing a blue dress and a small sign on her apron said her name was Laura.

"Good morning. What can I do for you? Would you like to have something for breakfast?"

Dean turned his head and smiled at her. "With pleasure."

"Great, so just give me your order." Laura looked back at Dean.

**//****TRACK 03  
****+++Various Artists – Breakfast Medley+++**

_Dean: Milk and toast and honey_

_Make it sunny on a rainy Saturday_

_Hey, hey, hey…_

_Sam: Somebody bring me some water_

_ Can't you see I'm burning alive?_

Laura: Alright, milk, toast, honey and a glass of water.

(turning to Castiel) And what about you?

_Castiel: I don't need to eat and_

_ Don't want to drink, I'm just_

_ Waiting here for you._

Laura: For me?

Dean: No, no. That's just the way the lyrics are.

**//****FIN  
**

"I see. Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Wait, Laura, please." Sam grabbed her wrist. "Don't you think it's funny that we just _sang_ our order?"

The girl looked back at him and shrugged. "Uhm, not really. I think it's kinda cute." She smiled. "Everyone seems to do that lately."

"What do you mean, lately?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know. I guess since yesterday morning. Yeah, that's right. Since yesterday people started singing all the time. There was this guy who tried to hit on me singing a song from the Backstreet Boys."

Dean grimaced. "Wow, I do hope you dumped him."

Sam leaned forward, interrupting his brother. "They started singing yesterday you say? Do you remember the first person who started to sing?"

"Let me think…" Laura put her finger to her chin. "I guess it was Ben Cooper. I didn't think much about it, though. He's always acting a little strange lately. Always the brooding, depressed kind of guy, but yesterday he was all happy and cheerful. _What a wonderful World_ was his song. I mean, Ben Cooper, can you image?"

"And you know where that guy lives?"

"Sure, it's the house at the left corner just down the road."

"Thanks, Laura, you really helped us out." Dean nodded, trying to send her away to get breakfast.

"Glad I could help" the waitress replied and disappeared to the kitchen.

Sam, Dean and Castiel leaned closer over the table conspiratorially.

"So people started singing yesterday morning and that Cooper guy was the first one" Sam summed up the facts. "Any ideas?"

"Maybe Cooper wanted to cheer up his life with songs and", Dean shrugged, "I dunno, maybe he's a witch and put a spell on everyone."

"It's true that Cooper could be the source", Castiel agreed, "but maybe he's just the first victim."

Sam nodded. "I guess there's only one way to find it out. We'll talk to Cooper."

"Of course. But first", Dean leaned back as he saw Laura reappearing in the kitchen door, "we'll eat."

* * *

The sound of the doorbell rang through the silence. A short guy with dark blonde hair opened the door. Even though there were dark circles around his eyes, he was smiling. "Good morning. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, hi" Dean said and pointed at Sam and Castiel. "These are Mr. Ryan and Mr. Ocean, my partners, and I'm Linus Caldwell, FBI."

Ben Cooper stared at them in shock. "What happened?!"

"You don't have to worry, this is just a routine inspection" Sam assured. "Were looking for a suspect, he was at the café yesterday, so we have to find some witnesses."

"I see." Cooper seemed to believe their story. "I'm not sure if I've seen anything."

Dean looked back at him with an encouraging expression. "You know, he's quite a dangerous fellow, so anything unusual would be fine."

"I haven't really seen anything suspicious. There was this woman, I've never seen her before, but you say you're looking for a man."

"He has an accomplice" Dean interrupted quickly. "A woman."

"With black hair and a black dress?" Cooper lifted his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah, that's her!" Sam nodded heavily.

Cooper turned his head. "Nah, I can't image her being a criminal. I'm sure she's not the one you're looking for."

"Tell us about her, please."

Cooper hesitated. "I've never seen her before… She just… appeared… suddenly."

Dean threw a glance at Sam and Castiel. "The whole story, please. From the beginning."

**//****TRACK 04  
****+++Uriah Heep – The Lady in Black+++**

_Ben: _(looking back at them, thinking hard)

_She came to me one morning, _

_one lonely Sunday morning._

(smiling)_ Her long hair flowing in the mid-winter wind._

Dean, Sam: (exchanging meaningful looks)

_Ben: I know not how she found me_

_For in darkness I was walking_

_And destruction lay around me from a fight I could not win._

_Sam, Dean: _(joining, clapping hands)_ Ahhhahahaaahaa… ahhahahahaha…._

Sam: What kind of destruction?

Ben: I lost my job two days ago. But she just smiled at me, sang a gentle song and told me not to lose hope.

Dean: And what happened next?

Ben: _Thus havin' spoke she turned away_

_And though I found no words to say_

_I stood and watched until I saw her black coat disappear._

_Ben, Sam, Dean: Ahhhahahaaahaa… ahhahahahaha…._

_Ahhhahahaaahaa… ahhahahahaha…._

Dean: And where did she disappear to? Did you see where she went?

**//****FIN  
**

"I'm afraid, I don't know. It was such a magical moment. I mean she was a total stranger, and still, when she sang to me, I got the feeling that all my problems were, in fact, not… so bad. I've never experienced anything like that before." Ben Coopers eyes shone brightly as he spoke of her.

"And after that woman visited you, you went to the café and started singing yourself?"

"I just felt like it."

Dean turned away. "Okay, I guess that's enough. Thanks for your cooperation. We'll let you know if anything happens."

* * *

The rain still hadn't stopped when Sam, Dean and Castiel returned to the motel.

"So technically that strange woman in black was the first one to sing." Sam hit the power button of his laptop and grabbed the newspaper from the table.

"Maybe she's a witch" Dean speculated. "I mean she simply sings a song and Grouchy Smurf suddenly feels all smiley and happy?"

"Hey, check that out." Sam reached the newspaper to his brother. "Over there. _Gualtiero in concert: Embarrassing performance_. The concert was the day before yesterday. The night before the singing started."

"Gualtiero…" Dean looked at the picture. "He's that bloke the ladies like, isn't he?" He put the newspaper back on the table. "I don't like him."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, you don't like any guy who's popular with the girls."

"Well", Dean grinned, "I do like me."

"Yeah, nobody can miss that."

"Hey."

"Look. I just think it's a strange coincident. There's this singer giving a concert and suddenly he can't sing anymore and then there's the people around here who start singing just around the same time he stops." Sam looked at Dean and Castiel for support. "Don't you think that's suspicious?"

Castiel sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "I think we're dealing with a muse here."

Sam and Dean turned around. "A muse?!" they said in unison, Dean throwing a weird look at his brother.

"Yes." Castiel nodded.

Sam widened his eyes. "You mean _muse_ like _muse_ in the Greek mythology?"

"The muse of song, respectively. Her name is Aoide." Castiel sat down on the chair next to Sam. "Her song is said to heal emotional wounds. And she is able to make people sing."

"And why would she do that?" Dean wasn't convinced. "I mean I understand why someone would want Gualtiero to stop singing, really. But why would she want to make everyone sing?"

"I don't think she took Gualtiero's voice away by choice, Dean." The angel's expression was pensive. "It's more likely she made him sing in the first place. It's possible that she got somehow separated from him and now she strays around looking for him. And as a side-effect people start singing wherever she passes."

Sam rubbed his chin. "That would mean we have to find her and bring her back to the place she belongs?"

"Correct. But we should be careful. We don't know what force is keeping her away from Gualtiero."

* * *

It was early afternoon. Sam, Dean and Castiel had split to search the city for the muse of song.

Sam could hear people singing from everywhere. Wherever the muse was right now, it had really gotten to this town. He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and walked towards the entrance of a large shopping mall.

Suddenly however, he stopped and turned around. Among the many voices around him there was one voice that was different. It was a beautiful sound, clear and soft like the sound of gentle chimes.

He turned around, his glace stopping on the lonely, rainy park next to the mall.

Slowly he walked over. The voices of the crowd got quieter as Sam stepped through the iron gate and passed a flowerbed with white roses. The sound of the rain mixed with a gentle song. There was not a soul around except him.

He turned around.

She was sitting on a bench under the sheltering branches of a huge tree, water dripping from her pitch-black hair hanging over her shoulders in beautiful long curls. She was staring at a picture in her hands.

For a moment, Sam simply stood there staring at her and listened to her voice.

**//****TRACK 05  
****+++Within Temptation – Wish you were Here+++**

_Woman: Wish you were here_

_Me, oh, my country man, wish you were here_

Sam: (whispering) Oh my God… She's… beautiful.

_Woman: I wish you were here_

_Don't you know, the snow is getting colder_

_And I miss you like hell_

_And I'm feeling blue_

Sam: (slowly walking closer, careful not to disturb her)

(stops a few meters away and listens to her song)

Woman: (stroking the photo in her hands)

_Wish you were here_

_Me, oh, my country man, wish you were here_

_Sam: (background) I wish you were here_

_Woman: I wish you were here_

_Don't you know_

_ Sam: (background) Ahhhh…_

_Woman: the snow is getting colder_

_And I miss you like hell and I'm feeling blue_

_I've got feelings for you_

(lifts her head)

_Do you still feel the same?_

_Woman, Sam: From the first time I laid my eyes on you_

_Woman: I felt joy of living_

_I saw heaven in your eyes_

_In your eyes…_

**//****FIN**

She looked up and her eyes met his.

"Oh, I… I'm sorry…" Sam stuttered. "I didn't mean to…"

"You don't have to apologize." She put the photo down so that Sam wouldn't see it.

"It was beautiful. Your song, I mean."

"Thank you."

Sam stepped towards her. "I'm Sam. I think I am looking for you. You're Aoide, right?"

The woman's eyes widened. "How do you know?" She was so beautiful.

"You're making all those people sing, don't you?"

"It makes them happy to sing" Aoide explained. Her face was all wet and Sam couldn't tell whether it was the rain or actually tears.

He sat down next to her on the bench. "It that Ionas Gualtiero?" He pointed at the picture she was clutching with her hands.

Aoide lifted the photo. "I am worried about him. I've been looking everywhere for him, but I can't find him."

"What happened, Aoide? Do you remember? What separated you from him?"

"I don't know! He was giving a concert and I was there with him, but suddenly I could feel him fading away. I couldn't feel his presence anymore. And then I realized that it wasn't actually him fading away, it was me. And now I'm lost and I can't find him anymore." She turned towards Sam. "Can you help me? Find Ionas again?"

Sam smiled at her. "I will try." He pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Aoide asked.

"I'm calling my brother and a friend. They will be here soon and then we'll try to take you to Gualtiero, okay?"

Aoide looked back at him with a grateful expression in her eyes. "Thank you, Sam."

* * *

Dean had just left the police station and was running across the street towards the car as his cell phone rang. "Sammy?"

"Hi Dean" the voice on the phone said. "I found her. We're in the park next to the shopping mall. Call Cas and come over, okay?"

"Okay, see you." He opened the car door and got inside. Castiel however was already sitting on the passenger seat.

"Uhm…" Dean looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard what Sam said" Castiel replied plainly. "Let's go."

Dean turned towards him. "Wait a minute. Are you saying you're monitoring my cell phone?!"

"Dean. We should hurry."

Dean shook his head. "Man, you've really got some nerve. I'm going to sue you. Someday." He turned the key around and drove towards the destination Sam had told them.

The mall was filled with crowds of people. _Probably because of the rain_, Dean thought silently and stopped the car across the park's entrance gate.

Castiel and Dean got out of the car and were just about rush across the street, when Castiel held Dean back and pointed at a few people who were looking straight at them.

"What's wrong with them?" Dean asked warily. "They're so pale… Are they…"

"They're ghosts" Castiel explained.

Dean stared back at the angel. "Ghosts? What are they doing here?"

"They want to keep us from Sam and the muse. Look, there are even more over there."

"Cas, why would ghosts want to keep us from the muse?"

"I think we should figure that out later."

"Dammit!"

More ghosts appeared at the park's gate. There was no way they could enter without getting rid of their opponents first.

Dean stared at the park's entrance. "Sammy… Please be okay." He opened the trunk and took out a gun loaded with rock salt. "You better get out of my way." He pointed the barrel at the ghosts and shot a few times. "Man, I just hope the people at the mall are too busy fighting over winter sales, otherwise those guys over here won't be our only problem."

With fearsome screams the ghosts started rushing towards them and a few seconds later they were surrounded.

Castiel touched those who got too close with the palm of his hand, making them disappear in one instance.

Dean reloaded the gun and kept shooting, until it was empty again. "We won't stand a chance!" he shouted after a while. "There are too many!"

"No, we can do it" Castiel replied and turned towards Dean. "We're strong enough to save Sam and the muse."

Dean looked back at him. "I hope you're right, Cas."

**//****TRACK 07  
****+++Bon Jovi – Livin' on a Prayer+++**

Castiel:_ We've gotta hold on to what we've got_

_it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_

_we got each other and that's a lot for love_

_we'll give it a shot_

_Oh we're half way there_

_oh oh we're living on a prayer_

_take my hand, we'll make it I swear_

_oh oh we're living on a prayer_

_Dean: living on a prayer_

(grinning) Wow, Cas. Classic Rock, I'm impressed. You just scored a few points with me.

Castiel: (apologizing) That was not my intention.

Dean: Yeah, right. Be careful, over there! (shoots)

_Dean, Castiel: Ooh we've gotta hold on_

_ ready or not_

_Dean: you live for the fight when that's all that you've got_

_Dean, Castiel: Oh we're half way there_

_oh oh we're living on a prayer_

_take my hand and we'll make it I swear_

_oh oh we're living on a prayer_

**//****FIN**

* * *

"They'll be here any minute." Sam put the cell phone down. "Don't worry about it. I know how it feels to be lost and wander around aimlessly." His face became thoughtful.

Aoide put her hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Sam looked back at her. He could hear Castiel's words in his head, _her song is said to heal emotional wounds_. "It's quite a long story."

"Go ahead."

Sam hesitated. Did he really think she could help him with her song? He thought at Ben Cooper. Her song had given him new hope. "When I was younger, I didn't get along too well with my Dad. It was… kind of difficult. And in the end I left my family to go my own way. I felt just like you do now."

"Tell me about it." The look in Aoide's eyes gave him courage.

**//****TRACK 06  
****+++Genesis – No Son of Mine+++**

Sam:_ Things were never easy for me_

_Peace of mind was hard to find_

_And I needed a place where I could hide_

_Somewhere I could call mine_

_I didn't think much about it _

_I swore that, that would be the_

_Last they'd see of me_

_And I never went home again_

_They say that time is a healer_

_And now my wounds are not the same_

_I rang the bell with my heart in my mouth_

_I had to hear what he'd say_

_He sat me down to talk to me_

_He looked me straight in the eyes _

_He said:_

_"You're no son, you're no son of mine_

_You're no son, you're no son of mine_

_You walked out, you left us behind_

_And you're no son, you're no son of mine"_

Aoide: That's horrible…

Sam: I think I understand now. But back then...

_Oh, his words how they hurt me, I'll never forget it_

_And as the time, it went by, I lived to regret it_

Aoide: (putting her hand on Sam's heart) I can feel how difficult that was.

**//****FIN**

The rain kept pouring down, but for a moment, the world disappeared around Sam. Aoide was lowering her head and quietly started to sing as if to herself. It was more a humming than a song, but her gentle melody touched Sam's heart deeply. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her beautiful voice. He could feel what Ben Cooper was talking about.

Suddenly, Aoide stopped and stared towards the gate, eyes opened widely in shock.

Sam opened his eyes again. "What's wrong, Aoide?"

"They're here" she whispered silently. "They are here to keep me away from him."

"Who's here?" He held his breath for a second, realizing they were surrounded by hordes of ghosts. "Impossible! What are ghosts doing here?"

"They are raised by Hecate. They are her minions. She's behind all this!"

Sam turned his head towards her. "Who's Hecate?"

Aoide jumped to her feet and covered her face with her hands. "Sam!!" she screamed, but it was too late. The ghosts came rushing towards them and swallowed them like a giant wave.

Sam whirled around to find something to use as a weapon, but all he could hear were Aoide's screams.

"Sam!!" It was Dean's voice that caught his attention.

The ghosts were gone and so was Aoide.

Dean and Castiel arrived next to him. "Sammy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dean. It's okay. But they got her."

"Who got her? The ghosts?" Dean looked at his brother. "Why would ghosts want to abduct a muse?"

"They are working for someone" Sam explained. "Aoide said a name, it was Hecate, but I don't know…"

"Hecate is an ancient Greek goddess" Castiel said solemnly. "She is the goddess of magic, of the spirits and ghosts. She is an evil and fearsome creature."

"Oh no…" Sam shook his head, desperate. "I couldn't save her… But I will. I will find her and I will save her." For a moment he could hear her song in his heart again. He smiled gently. "You should have seen her. She is so beautiful. She's as sweet as an angel."

For a moment there was a weird silence and everyone gave Castiel strange looks.

"Yeah, well…" Dean cleared his throat after a while.

"Aoide…" Sam's expression was dreamy.

Dean lifted his eyebrow. "Sam?"

Sam sighed.

"What's wrong?"

**//****TRACK 08  
****+++Elvis Presley – Can't help falling in Love+++**

Sam: (looking back at his brother) Nothing's wrong. Quite the contrary.

_(in a deep voice) Wise men say _

_only fools rush in._

Dean: (staring at him in shock) You've gotta be kidding!! Not Elvis!

Sam: _But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you._

Dean: Oh, come on! She's a magical being!

_Sam: Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you._

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you._

**//****FIN**

**To be continued…  
**

**

* * *

**It would be great if you could leave some feedback.

The playlist of chapter 2 is almost finished, but there are still two songs missing. If you know a great song that would fit, let me know!

Thanks!**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lady in Black – A Supernatural Musical Episode (2/2)**

**Author's Note:** And here we go with the second and final chapter of the musical episode.

Just like for the previous chapter I uploaded the medley file for you to download via the following link or listen to it directly via flash. I removed the youtube links because the medleys were blocked in almost every country and instead I integrated the songs directly in flash so it is even easier to listen to them without downloading. Like last time, you'll have to pause the medley after each musical part and resume playback as soon as they start singing the next song.

I hope you enjoy reading and listening to the second chapter. Thanks!

The medley file (mp3 + direct streaming provided):

_"mitglied(dot)multimania(dot)de/purrrin" _(without quotation marks, replace (dot) with real dots and copy to your webbrowser)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters of the Supernatural universe. The lyrics and music are property of their respective owners.

* * *

**//TRACK 01  
+++Whitesnake – Here I Go Again+++**

(A lonely road. Daytime.)

(Cars and trucks are passing Sam Winchester as he strolls down the street. He holds a green bag over his shoulder. There are a few signs on each side of the road pointing towards a nearby town.)

Sam: _I don't know where I'm going _

(He starts singing in a pensive way.)

_but I sure know where I've been _

(Clouds start covering the sun.)

_hanging on the promises in the songs of yesterday _

(He pauses for a short moment.)

_and I've made up my mind _

_I ain't wasting no more time _

(starts walking again)

_Here I go again _

_Here I go again_

(He turns to the left and heads towards the buildings of the nearby town.)

_Though I keep searching for an answer _

_(He walks by an old church and a supermarket.)_

_I never seem to find what I'm looking for _

_oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on _

_'cause I know what it means _

_to walk along the lonely street of dreams_

(He jumps and starts dancing rhythmically.)

_And here I go again on my own _

_going down the only road I've ever known _

(He narrows his eyes determined and points ahead)

_like a drifter I was born to walk alone _

(People on the street join his choreography)

_and I've made up my mind _

_I ain't wasting no more time_

_But here I go again_

(he turns around)

_Here I go again_

(he falls on his knees)

_Here I go again_

(With feverency)_ Here I go…_

(The people around him start applauding for a second, then everyone turns around and walks away as if nothing had happened. Sam gets up from the ground and looks after them, then he turns around and starts following the main street that leads towards down town.)

**//FIN**

For a short moment Sam paused and took a deep breath of fresh air. It was the feeling of freedom that lifted his spirits once again, a guilty pleasure, he knew. For he and his brother should fight side by side and take care of each other, still Sam found himself following his own path once again. A feeling his brother could never understand. But it didn't matter. Not now.

Sams thoughts were with Aoide, the muse who got separated from the singer she protected. And even though he had nothing but a name Sam was determined to find and save her. That was his reason for leaving Dean and Castiel behind.

He knew those two too well. They were always keen on taking matters slowly, not to rush or do anything reckless. He was fed up with those speeches they gave him. It was fine for him to do research before acting, sure, but Dean and Castiel preferred to sit around brooding and wallowing in self-remorse. It was okay, really. Sam was fine with that. But not now. Not now, with each second counting.

A group of students passed him singing a song about their upcoming math exam and Sam knew he was on the right track.

* * *

"That stupid, careless son of a bitch!"

Castiel watched Dean raging around the room. He didn't know how to calm him down so he just stood there and waited.

Dean threw his arms around in fury staring back at the empty bed. "I mean, what was he thinking?"

"I think you should calm down first" Castiel replied in a calm manner. "It's Sam's decision. He is old enough to care for himself."

"Yeah, but I don't see why we can't work together on this case. He could have at least told us where he went." Dean lowered his shoulders and sighed. "Stupid son of a bitch."

"I am pretty sure we both know where he went. He was so determined to rescue the muse."

"It's dangerous. All we know is that this Hecate bitch got her. But we don't know why or where she took her." He sat down on one of the chairs next to the door.

"Hecate is a very powerful goddess, Dean" the angel explained. "She commands ghosts and undead spirits. She is opposed to beautiful things such as music. Maybe she was annoyed by Aoide's pretty songs."

"Great. A rotten goddess wants to gank a muse and Sammy decides to pay them a visit. Very clever." Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Castiel. "So what do you suggest we do?"

Castiel walked over towards the window of the motel room. "I think it would be best to reunite her with the singer she protected. As soon as they find each other again, the people around here will stop singing and everything will go back to normal."

"Sounds like a plan" Dean nodded. "But it could be difficult to save the muse and take her back to that crooner Gualtiero."

"That's correct. Maybe it would be easier the other way around. Instead of taking the muse to the singer we should take the singer to the muse."

"Alright." Dean got up from the chair. "And if Sammy had brought himself to wait for a few minutes instead of rushing ahead on his own-"

"Dean." Castiel turned towards him. "I know you are worried about your bother. But he will be fine. We'll find him."

Dean lowered his head. "I hope you're right. If anything happens to him-"

"You are a great brother, Dean." There was some kind of understanding in the angel's eyes. "I know you're always thinking of Sam's happiness first."

**//TRACK 02  
+++Evanescence – Bring me to Life+++**

Dean: (putting his hand on Castiel's shoulder)

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

(Their eyes meet and he walks past the angel)

_leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb _

(he turns around)

_without a soul _

(staring into Castiel's eyes)

_my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

(a car's headlights make the room flash through the window)

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

(throws his fist towards the ceiling)

_bid my blood to run_

_before I come undone_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

Castiel: … Should I applaud you now?

Dean: (embarrassed) Just shut up.

**//FIN**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe we're doing this…" Dean shifted his weight to his right leg. He couldn't stop looking around to make sure nobody recognized them. They had bought Ionas Gualtiero fan t-shirts and now they were stalking the singer's manager. "Why the Hell can't you just zap us to his room?"

"I can _zap_ us to his room as soon as we know where his room is" Castiel explained briefly.

They were waiting outside Gualtiero's hotel for the manager to return.

"With these t-shirts everyone will think we're gay."

Castiel looked at Dean. "Are we?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "It scares me that you're even considering this. On the other hand-"

A middle aged man in a brown suit left the building and Dean immediately rushed towards him. "You're Ionas Gualtiero's manager, aren't you?" He tried to fake a huge amount of excitement. "We're his number one fans and we'd love to get his autograph!" He held out a small notebook to the manager. "Please!" For a short moment, Dean threw an annoyed glance at Castiel because the angel hadn't joined their act yet.

Castiel swallowed unsure and lifted his notebook as well. With his deep, serious voice he added a short "please".

The manager looked at them for a few seconds, then he smiled and waved at them to follow him inside the hotel.

As they followed, Dean growled at Castiel: "Thanks for your help, genius."

"You're welcome" Castiel whispered back, obviously not getting the irony in his friend's words.

They waited for the elevator and went up to the fifth floor, where the man knocked at the room with number 55. "Ionas? Are you there?"

No reaction.

The manager turned around. "I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but Mr. Gualtiero is not feeling very well today. Maybe you could return tomorrow or-"

"Yeah, I guess that's okay. Thanks anyway!" Dean hurried and pulled Castiel back into the elevator. As soon as the doors were closed again, Castiel touched Dean's forehead and seconds later they were both standing in the middle of Ionas Gualtiero's hotel room.

Dean looked around. The room was a complete mess. Even he could see that and that meant a lot. There were mountains of empty bottles on the floor, newspaper pages had been torn out and ripped apart. On the bed there was man wearing a blue bathrobe watching TV. It took Dean a few moments to realize that this was indeed Ionas Gualtiero, the famous singer who was so popular with the ladies. He didn't look at all like he did on stage. His hair was as messy as the hotel room and his face looked unshaved, plain and entirely tired out.

The guy was obviously too drunk to get alarmed at the sudden sight of two people appearing in the middle of his room.

"Wow" he babbled surprised. "I usually imagine… pretty girls when I'm drunk, so…"

Dean turned off the television and looked at the singer. "We need to talk."

"We do?" The guy crawled off the bed. "Who are you, anyway?"

"This may sound strange to you", Castiel said in a soothing voice, "but we're here to help you. You are despaired because you lost your voice during that concert the day before yesterday. But that had nothing to do with you, actually. You lost the muse that made you sing."

Ionas lifted his eyebrows. "I… what?"

"Yeah, although she did a fairly lousy job considering all this caterwauling you're selling on your CDs." Dean looked at him challengingly.

Castiel crossed his arms. "Dean."

"No, it's the truth!" Dean continued. "I mean, you've never even written one single original song. You're just covering Classis Rock and by covering I mean ruining."

"Dean!"

"And the girls are just listening to that crap because of you 'looks' which are – obviously – nothing but make-up and hairspray."

Ionas stared back at him, unable to speak.

"Excuse us, could we have a minute?" The angel took Dean's arm and led him to the bathroom. "Would you mind explaining what you are doing?" he whispered sharply after the door was closed. "I thought we had a plan."

"We have a plan" Dean reassured.

"Then why are you picking on him? We're supposed to cheer him up."

"I _will_ cheer him up, Cas. But only after I've taken a potshot at him."

"Why?" Castiel stared into his eyes as if he could read Dean's mind by doing so. "Just because he has lots of female fans?"

"I simply can't stand guys like him." With those words Dean returned to Ionas who was standing at the window smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, listen, Gualtiero" Dean started again. "You know, my friend here is right. You were protected by a muse all this time and now she's gone missing and that's why you lost your voice."

Ionas' expression turned angry. "I have no idea who you are and what you're doing in my hotel room, but don't you dare making fun of my misery. I made a fool of myself in front of sixty thousand people and I'll never be able to sing on stage again. I am _dead_."

"Nah, you're not. You'll be singing again soon, trust me." Dean nodded to himself. "It just happened because..."

**//TRACK 03  
+++Various Artists – A Singer Broken (Medley)+++**

_Dean: 'cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

Ionas: You really think so?

Castiel: It's for sure. You really shouldn't give up yet.

Dean: Exactly. Music isn't something you can lose that easily.

Ionas: I obviously did.

Dean: No, you didn't. You should just take a rest and relax. Your next performance will be awesome again.

_Well, you need a blue sky holiday_

_The point is they laugh at what you sang_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

Ionas: You don't know what it was like… Having my fans laugh at me.

_Ohhh, life is bigger,_

_It's bigger than you_

_and you are not me. _

_The lengths that I will go to,_

_the distance in your eyes._

_Consider this, consider this,_

_the hint of the century._

_Consider this, the slip,_

_that brought me to my knees - failed._

_What if all these fantasies come - flailing around._

_Now I've said - too much_

(points at his own image in the mirror)

_That's me in the corner,_

_That's me in the spot-light,_

_losing my religion._

_Trying to keep - up - you_

_and I don´t know if I can do it._

_Dean: You can't run away forever_

_But there's nothing wrong with getting a good head start_

(opens the curtains)

_You want to shut out the night, you want to shut down the sun_

_You want to shut away the pieces of a broken heart _

_Remember everything that I told you, _

_and I'm telling you again that it's true_

_When you're alone and afraid, and you're completely amazed_

_To find there's nothing anybody can do_

_Dean, Castiel: Keep on believing, and you'll discover baby _

_Dean: There's always something magic_

_Castiel: There's always something magic_

_Dean: There's always something new_

_Castiel: Uhuhuh..._

_Dean: And when you really really need it the most_

_Dean, Castiel: That's when rock and roll dreams come true_

_Dean: The beat is yours forever_

_Castiel: The beat is yours forever_

_Dean: The beat is always true_

_Castiel: Uhuhuh..._

_Dean: And when you really really need it the most_

_That's when rock and roll dreams come true for you_

Ionas: Wow. You're really talented singers.

Dean: In case you didn't notice: you just sang too.

**//FIN**

Ionas held his breath for a second. "I… sang…" He looked at Dean and Castiel. "But why?"

"Your muse is looking for you" Castiel explained. "She is straying around town making everyone sing. Including us. Her magic is all around us and obviously we passed it on to you."

Ionas paused, then shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm not drunk enough to believe a story like that. Please leave my room."

* * *

Sam Winchester kept following the music. He went to places where people were singing and turned around when they started talking again. It was the perfect way to trace the route Aoide had taken. He would find her. He would save her. Inside his heart he could still hear her humming the gentle melody she had sung for him in the park yesterday. He wanted to hear her song again.

When he looked up he realized that he was standing in front of a beautiful old playhouse. The entrance was decorated by huge Greek columns. And as Sam heard the music from the inside, he knew that he had found her.

Quickly he took the knife and the gun from his bag and opened the door.

There was a huge red carpet leading to the orchestra and another one leading to the gallery. The shining walls seemed to be made of marble and gold. There was no one there. At least no living soul.

Sam noticed the ghosts immediately that emerged from nowhere. He lifted the gun and shot.

**//TRACK 04  
+++3 Doors Down – Here Without You+++**

Sam: (making his way across the red carpet, shooting)

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

(A few ghosts gather around him)

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

(Sam whirls around and shoots each one of them)

_But all the miles that separate_

(He walks on and enters the orchestra)

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

(Ghosts are sitting on the seats and turn to face him)

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

(He shoots again)

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

(Sam walks past the seats)

_And tonight, girl, there's only you and me_

(The ghosts are gone and Sam finally reaches the stage)

_Yeah… Oh yeah…_

(He takes a look at the stage)

_Ohhhhh… ohhh…._

(The curtain rises. Aoide is sitting on the stage, blood running down her forehead.)

**//FIN**

**

* * *

**

Dean and Castiel were back in the elevator. Without Ionas Gualtiero. He had refused to join them and so they had to change their plans.

"We'll have to bring the muse back to him" Castiel suggested. "As soon as he sees her, he will believe us."

"Who cares about him" Dean replied gruff. "The world would be better without his sorry song covers."

The monotonous humming of the elevator filled the silence between them until they reached the first floor. The door opened again and Dean and Castiel made their way towards the exit.

Suddenly however, Dean stopped.

Castiel turned around. "What is wrong?"

Dean was peeking into a large room on the right side of the corridor.

"Hey, take a look at that!"

Castiel walked towards him. "What's that?"

Dean pushed the door open. "That's the room where they do the rehersals. See, there's a small stage and a microphone. And look at those speakers! They're huge!"

"Yes." Castiel turned around. "We should hurry." After a few seconds the angel realized that Dean was not following. With a sigh Castiel stopped once again and went back to the rehersal room.

Dean was already standing on the stage, hands around the microphone.

"Dean."

"Cas" Dean said into the microphone. The volume made his voice echo throughout the room. "You know how much I love music. But all my life I could never sing well enough to perform outside the shower, until now, you know? This may be the only chance I'll ever get to feel like a rock star."

"Dean…" Castiel's voice sounded lecturing, but Dean lifted his hand to silence him.

"Hush!" He said wagging his eyebrows. "Behold… and marvel."

Castiel rolled his eyes but didn't object.

**//TRACK 05  
+++Alice Cooper – Poison+++**

_Dean: _(taking the mic)_ Your cruel device_

_Your blood, like ice_

_One look could kill_

(winks at Castiel)

_My pain, your thrill_

(starts dancing boisterously)

_I wanna love you but I better not touch _

_Don't touch_

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much _

_Too much_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison_

Ionas: (suddenly taking the microphone next to Dean)

_I don't wanna break these chains_

Dean: What the Hell are you doing here?

Ionas: (with a friendly grin) Isn't that obvious? I want to sing.

Dean: Does that mean you've changed your mind?

Ionas: I'll give it a shot.

Dean: That's great.

Ionas: Yeah, but first I say: let's rock!

Dean: You got it!

_Dean, Ionas: I hear you calling and it's needles and pins _

_Ionas: And pins_

_Dean, Ionas: I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin _

_Dean: Deep in _

_Dean, Ionas: I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison, _

_Dean: yeah_

_Well, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison, oh no_

_Ionas: Poison_

_Runnin' deep inside my veins,_

_Burnin' deep inside my veins_

_Dean: Poison_

_Ionas: Poison_

_Dean: Poison_

_Ionas: I don't wanna break these chains_

_Dean: Poison_

Ionas: Wow, that was fun.

Dean: Yeah, I have to admit you know how to deal with Classic Rock. Maybe you aren't that bad after all.

Ionas: I'll take that as a compliment.

**//FIN**

Ionas and Dean hopped off the stage.

"What's wrong with him?" Ionas asked pointing at Castiel, who was leaning against the wall with a pissed off expression in his face.

"He's an angel", Dean replied shrugging, "he doesn't like suggestive lyrics. Right, sunshine?"

Castiel gave him a threatening glance and left the room. "Let's go."

Ionas leaned towards Dean: "An angel, really?"

"Welcome to our world."

"You know, I do believe you" Ionas admitted suddenly. "After you left I remembered that night I lost my voice. When I was on stage I suddenly felt all dizzy and then there was this beautiful girl among the crowd and she looked at me… It felt so familiar… But she seemed so sad."

"She didn't wear a black dress by any chance?" Dean raised his eyebrows. "And had long dark hair?"

Ionas gave him a questioning glance. "She did."

"Awesome." Dean patted his shoulder with a serious face. "You witnessed your muse leaving."

* * *

"Aoide!" Sam's eyes widened in shock. Without hesitation he jumped onto the stage and kneeled down beside her. "Hey…" He held her weak body in his arms. "Are you alright?"

The muse slowly opened her eyes. "Sam… It's you…"

"Was that Hecate? Did she hurt you like that?" Sam sounded desperate. He could feel anger rise inside his chest.

"You chased her away, Sam…" Aoide explained quietly. "She vanished somewhere off-stage. But I'm sure she will be back…"

"I won't let her hurt you again, Aoide. I promise you that."

Aoide looked into Sam's eyes with a grateful smile on her lips. "Thank… you…"

"Wait for me here. I will be back shortly." Sam got up and was about to rush off-stage, when a voice made him stop.

"Sam!"

Sam turned his head. Dean, Castiel and Ionas Gualtiero appeared at the entrance.

"Dean!" Sam blinked. "How did you find me?"

"Tracked you cell phone" Dean explained. "Wasn't that hard."

Ionas' gaze rested on the girl with the black hair. Slowly he walked towards the stage, Dean and Castiel following.

"Are you…"

The muse looked at him and a sad smile started to curl her lips. "Ionas. You found me."

Ionas jumped onto the stage and kneeled down next to her. "You were the girl a saw among the crowd…" He could feel a warm familiarity filling his heart. "I…"

Aoide touched his cheek. "I've been with you since you were born, Ionas. You are everything to me. I am so sorry that we got separated and you lost your voice… I was so scared and I went everywhere looking for you but somehow I couldn't find you anymore… And now you found me…"

"I remember" Ionas whispered gently. "You are the joy I feel every time I sing… You are the melody that comes from inside my heart."

Aoide smiled at him. "I love it when you sing. Will you sing for me…?"

**//TRACK 06  
+++Ewan McGregor & Nicole Kidman – Come What May+++**

_Ionas: _(hesitatingly)_ Never knew, I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

(taking her hand into his own)

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

(suddenly confident)_ Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

(strokes her hair)

_But I love you, until the end of time_

(Aoide smiles back at him)

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, until my dying day_

_Aoide: _(happy)_ Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Aoide, Ionas: Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_Aoide: It all revolves around you_

(clutches his hand)

_Aoide, Ionas: And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_And stars may collide_

(Dean looks at his brother with a worried glance.

Sam stared at them expressionless.)

_Ionas: But I love you _

_Aoide: I love you_

_Ionas: Until the end of time _

_Aoide: Until the end of time_

_Aoide, Ionas: Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, until my dying day_

(They kiss.)

**//FIN**

"So this is a bit awkward now" Dean murmured to himself. "We should leave them alone for a while and take care of that-" He stopped turning around. "Sam?" His brother was gone.

"He must have gone after Hecate…" Castiel concluded quickly.

"Sammy!" Dean jumped onto the stage. "Take care of her!" he shouted at Ionas quickly and followed Sam through the door to the basement.

* * *

"It's a labyrinth down here" Castiel said quietly looking around.

"Can't you sense her at all? I mean she's some kind of Greek goddess, so-" Dean felt as if they were running in circles.

"There are ghosts behind this door" Castiel suddenly said and pointed left.

Dean took out his gun. "Alright, then let's hurry."

They opened the door to a dressing room and the first thing Dean witnessed was his brother lying on the floor, unconscious. A gruesome female spirit was hovering above him.

"Hecate, you ugly bitch! Get your hands off him." Dean shot her without hesitation.

Hecate turned her head and let out a fearsome growl. Immediately several ghosts rose around her as if they wanted to protect their mistress.

"Don't worry" Castiel whispered silently. "We can handle them."

"Yeah." They stood back to back as the ghosts started circling them. "I bet we can."

**//TRACK 07  
+++Survivor – Burning Heart+++**

(Dean and Castiel look around. The undead spirits draw closer.)

(Hecate gets up to full height. Her presence darkens the room and turns off the lights. Her grey skin almost seems to fall apart. She screams once again and the ghosts obey.)

Dean: (lifting the gun) You don't wanna make me angry.

Castiel: But you already are.

Dean: Oh yes. And that's not a healthy condition – at least not for ghosts messing with my brother.

Castiel: We'll save him. He'll be alright.

Dean: I'll make sure, yeah. Let's go!

_Castiel: Two worlds collide, rival nations_

(touches two of the ghosts. They vanish.)

_it's a primitive clash venting years of frustration_

_Dean: Bravely we hope against all hope_

(shoots twice)

_there's so much at stake _

_seems our freedom's up against the ropes_

_Castiel: Does the crowd understand, is it East versus West_

_Dean: Or man against man _

_Dean, Castiel: can any nation stand alone_

(They attack the ghosts at full force)

_In the burning heart _

_Dean: just about to burst_

_there's a quest for answers, an unquenchable thirst_

_Castiel: in the darkest night rising like a spire_

_Dean, Castiel: in the burning heart _

_Castiel: the unmistakable fire_

_Dean: in the burning heart_

(Hecate lifts her hands and narrows her eyes in anger. She vanished and suddenly reappears right next to Dean.)

Castiel: (turns around quickly and touches the undead goddess at her shoulder)

_In the warrior's code there's no surrender_

(Hecate screams and reappears next to the door.)

_Dean: though his body says "stop!" his spirit cries _

_Dean, Castiel: "never!"_

_Dean: deep in our soul a quiet amber knows it's you against you_

_it's the paradox that drives us on_

(points the gun at Hecate. He shoots and she falls to the ground.)

_Castiel: it's a battle of wills in the heat of attack_

_it's the passion that kills _

_the victory is yours alone_

(He pulls out a match)

_Dean, Castiel: In the burning heart _

_Castiel: just about to burst_

_there's a quest for answers, an unquenchable thirst_

_Dean: in the darkest night rising like a spire_

_Dean, Castiel: in the burning heart the unmistakable fire_

(Castiel lights the match and drops it onto Hecate. Her body rises as she screams in pain and suddenly turns into grey ash.)

Dean: Adios, bitch.

**//FIN**

With Hecate's death the remaining ghosts conjured by her vanished as well. The lights slowly turned on again.

Dean rushed towards his brother, kneeling down next to him and cradling his unconscious body in his arms. "Sammy, can you hear me?"

Slowly Sam opened his eyes. "Dean…"

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? You stupid son of a bitch. Always running off on your own."

"I'm sorry" Sam replied. "You shouldn't have come. But I know you did it for Aoide. So thanks for that."

**//TRACK 08  
+++Various Artists – The Winchester Brothers (Medley)+++**

Dean: I didn't come here for Aoide, jerk.

Sam: You didn't?

Dean: Of course not. My little brother was in danger. It's natural for me to be here. Someone has to save your ass after all since you're so keen on getting in trouble by yourself. But you really should know by now that I didn't come here for some muse's sake.

_Oh I came for so much more_

_And I know you that too_

_And I know you know that's true_

_I came for you_

_I came for you_

_I came for you_

_For you_

_I came for you_

Sam: Oh, come on man. I haven't been of much help this time. And now I feel so weak… I'm not sure if I can make it any longer…

Dean: Stop talking bullshit.

Sam: No, I mean it. And that's why I need you to promise me something before it's too late.

_So if you're asking me, I want you to know_

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done_

Dean: Sam.

_Sam: Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory,_

_leave out all the rest_

Dean: Stop it, Sam. I won't do that…

_Sam: leave out all the rest_

Dean: …because you'll live.

_As long as the planets are turning_

_As long as the stars are burning_

_As long as your dreams are coming true -_

_You better believe it! -_

_That I would do anything for love_

_Oh I would do anything for love_

_Oh I would do anything for love!_

_But I won't do that_

_No I won't do that..._

_I would do anything for love_

_Anything you've been dreaming of_

_But I just won't do that..._

_I would do anything for love_

_Anything you've been dreaming of_

_But I just won't do..._

_Sam: And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

Dean: No, Sam.

_Sam: So let me go, just let me go_

Dean: Never! I'll never let you go!

_Sam: Let me go_

Dean: I couldn't.

Sam: Why not?

Dean: You know why! It's because…

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

Sam: Dean…

_Dean: I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

(Aoide suddenly appears next to Dean, joining his song.)

_Dean, Aoide: You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

(Sams wounds start to heal)

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

(Aoide's body flickers briefly)

_Aoide: I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

(her body becomes transparent)

_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

(she touches Sam's forehead with a grateful smile)

This is my thanks to you, Sam Winchester.

(she vanishes)

**//FIN**

"Aoide?" Sam got up and looked around the room in shock. "Where did she go?"

"She gave her last powers to save you, Sam" Castiel explained hesitatingly. "She is… gone."

"Gone?" Sam lowered his head. "You mean like, gone forever?"

The angel didn't reply.

"Sam." Dean put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Her injuries were grave and she was already weakened because her powers had made so many people sing." Castiel looked at Sam. "She was grateful to you because you risked so much for her sake."

"Yeah…" Sam replied bitter. "And look how great that turned out."

"It's not your fault, Sam. She _chose_ to heal you." Dean nodded at his brother encouragingly. "You should be grateful to her too."

"I am" Sam assured after a few seconds. "And I'll always be."

* * *

The sun was setting in the west and throwing a gentle orange glow over the roofs of the building as they left the playhouse.

Ionas had met his muse for the first time in his life and lost her just a few minutes later. He hadn't said a single word since.

The people had stopped singing the moment Aoide was gone. Nobody seemed to remember that strange occurrence and life continued the way it had been before.

They returned to Ionas' hotel and took the elevator to the roof.

Ionas stared at the sun for a moment. "I guess I need to be alone for a while" he said and walked over to the other side of the roof.

Dean looked at his brother. "How are you feeling? Are you doing any better than him?"

"I guess I am" Sam shrugged but in his eyes there was still a quiet sadness. "I mean what did I expect? She was his muse after all. She had been in love with him forever. You know, a muse and a singer. That's the perfect match. A far better match than a hunter and a muse, right? So yeah. I'll be fine. And I hope Gualtiero will be too."

"Well" Dean looked over to the singer. "I wouldn't bet on that one."

**//TRACK 09  
+++John Miles – Music was my First Love+++**

Ionas: (alone, in the middle of the roof. The setting sun blinding his eyes.)

(Sam, Dean and Castiel watch him from afar.)

_Music was my first love_

(strolls around)

_And it will be my last_

_Music of the future_

_And music of the past_

(lowers his head)

_To live without my music_

_Would be impossible to do_

_In this world of trouble_

_My music pulls me through_

(starts walking towards the edge, determination in his eyes.)

Sam: Hey, he's going to… Wait!

Dean: Sam, it's okay.

Sam: Okay? It's not!

Dean: Yes, it is. You heard him. Music was his first love. And moreover, it will be his last. He's made his decision.

Sam: He's going to kill himself because of some music?

Dean: Sam, he's not singing about music.

Castiel: He's singing about a girl.

Dean: See, even the angel got that.

Sam: (looks over to Ionas, hesitating)

Castiel: She's waiting for him. They will be reunited at last.

Dean: (puts a hand on his shoulders) Let's go, Sammy. Our work is done here.

Ionas: (stretching out his arms, feeling the wind tugging at his clothes)

_Music was my first love_

_And it will be my last_

_Music of the future_

_And music of the past_

_To live without my music_

_Would be impossible to do_

'_Cause In this world of trouble_

_My music pulls me through_

(He takes one step ahead and falls with a smile on his lips. A gentle melody reaches his ear and he knows that Aoide is waiting for him.)

**//FIN**

**THE END**


End file.
